


The One That Got Away

by koinekid



Series: K18 Flash Fiction [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, F/M, Lingerie, Past Relationship(s), Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 17:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koinekid/pseuds/koinekid
Summary: Eighteen unknowingly encounters a woman from her husband’s past.





	The One That Got Away

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I usually disregard the anime-exclusive character featured in today’s story, but this scenario kept coming back to me.
> 
> Rights to Dragonball and related properties are held by their respective owners. No infringement is implied or intended.

Eighteen read the name on the sales clerk’s tag and took an instant liking to her. Becoming a parent changed one’s perspective. Where before she would have dismissed the woman as an airhead for her bubbly personality, she now saw her as someone’s daughter. That made all the difference in the world.

“Could I get your opinion on these,  _Maron_?”

Beaming, the blue-haired clerk directed Eighteen toward the fitting room. Separate from the rest of the boutique to protect its clientele from the prying eyes of other mall-goers, the room contained several curtained-off booths. This early in the morning, the women were alone, and Maron stood outside Eighteen’s booth, conversing with her while she changed. Buttering up the blonde could land her a fat commission.

“What’s the occasion?”

“Hmm?”

“For the lingerie? In my experience, most women buy it for three reasons: to feel better about themselves, to impress someone, or to celebrate something. Judging by that rock on your finger, I’m thinking celebration.”

“It’s our anniversary,” Eighteen replied.

“How long?”

“One year.”

“That’s usually paper,” Maron said. “Or a clock.”

“What?”

“There’s this whole list of gifts you’re supposed to give based on how long you’ve been married. First year is paper or clocks. Then cotton or china, leather or crystal, and the fourth year is silk or appliances.”

Eighteen stepped out of the booth. “Oh? Should I wait three years to buy this?”

Maron gasped. “With a figure like that, your man will be too busy mopping up his puddle of drool to care about the year.”

Eighteen blushed. “Are the garters too much?”

“Definitely not. He will love this, trust me.”

“You recommend the black set, then?”

“I think so, but let’s see the red to be sure.”

When Eighteen exited the booth this time, it was with decidedly less confidence. Maron couldn’t imagine why. The cut of the panties revealed more, but the blonde hadn’t a flaw on her body.

“Do I look okay?”

“Okay?  _I’m_  practically drooling, and I don’t go for women.”

Eighteen nodded, unconvinced. “My pregnancy weight isn’t noticeable?”

“You were pregnant?”

“Yeah. Our little girl is four months old.”

“I couldn’t tell. You’re just…wow!”

Another blush. “Thanks. Shedding these last few kilos has been a struggle.”

“Four months?” Maron did the calculation. “Did you have to rush to the altar before you started to show?”

Eighteen frowned. Ordinarily, such a comment would provoke her, but this woman seemed genuine, if tactless. “I didn’t waddle down the aisle if that’s what you’re asking.” Her eyes misted over as she recalled her wedding day. “We hadn’t announced the pregnancy yet, so my husband smuggled in a bottle of non-alcoholic champagne for the toast.”

“That’s so sweet.”

“It was, though the stuff tasted awful.” Eighteen returned to the booth to change into her street clothes.

“Your husband sounds like a gem. Wish I could meet a guy like him.”

“He saved me in so many ways, and I couldn’t imagine life without him.”

Maron sighed dreamily. “I’ll bet he’s a hunk.”

Eighteen laughed. Not because she disagreed but because Krillin’s looks paled in comparison to everything else that attracted her to the man. “I think so, though not everyone would agree.”

“Reminds me of someone I once knew. I never should’ve let him go.”

Eighteen emerged from the booth, wondering if she should say something. But Maron put on a brave face and asked, “Which will it be?”

“Both,”Eighteen decided. “The black for our anniversary and the red to surprise him later.”

Maron clapped her hands. “I like the way you think. And my sales commission agrees.”

At the checkout, Eighteen thought about how Krillin’s love had improved her life and decided to speak up. “Maybe it isn’t too late.”

Maron blinked at her.

“About the guy you mentioned.” Eighteen leaned it to ensure the other clerks couldn’t overhear. “If he’s available, you should give it another shot.”

Slowly, Marron nodded. “Maybe I will. Thanks, um…”

“Eighteen.”

“That’s an unusual name.”

“I’m an unusual person,” Eighteen granted.

* * *

As her customer departed, Maron mulled over her words. Krillin treated her better than any man she ever knew, and she had known plenty. Of course she deserved another chance at happiness, and as luck would have it, her chance had just arrived. The very man she was fantasizing about was in  _her_ mall, headed toward  _her_ store! His head and shoulders were visible over the row of posters covering the bottom of the windows. What were the odds?

“Camie, I’m taking my break.”

“Okay, Maron. Back in fifteen?”

Maron grunted dismissively. She hadn’t time to primp, but Krillin always insisted she was beautiful without makeup. Other men said the same, but he meant it.

As he neared the entrance, Maron saw Eighteen pause in the doorway. She’d better move. Though Maron liked the blonde, she wouldn’t hesitate to elbow past her.

She started for the doorway, and her stomach dropped as Krillin came into view, carrying an infant in a sling across his chest. He stopped in front of the blonde, who pressed a kiss to his lips before stooping to plant one on the child’s forehead.  _Their_ child, who gurgled happily at her mother’s touch.

Krillin teased the opening of Eighteen’s shopping bag, and she gently scolded him for trying to peek inside. Then she looked up and waved to Maron. Before Krillin could spot her, she concealed her face behind a sales flyer and stayed that way until she was sure that Krillin—and his family—were gone.

“Short break,” Camie said when Maron returned to slump behind the register.

Maron glared at her. After a moment’s consideration, she also flipped her off.


End file.
